Demon Blood Human Heart
by LiLDoggieDemon
Summary: Ryoku, a powerful demon trained since birth to know nothing but hate. His mission, kill the daughter of the half demon that destroyed his master. He expected to have some problems along the way. But, he didn' expect falling in love to be one of them.
1. Seirei and Ryoku

Hey This is LilDoggieDemon, and this is my first awesome InuYasha fanfic! Its gonna be good so read it! No seriously read it.

InuYasha- Naturally I'm the star!

No your not

InuYasha- WHAT! CMON THE SHOWS NAMED AFTER ME!

But this is about your daughter.

InuYasha- Daughter?

Uh yeah anyways here's the story

Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters, but thanks VIZ for involuntarily lending them to me.

InuYasha and Kagome looked down on their new baby girl. InuYasha put his arm around Kagome and sighed. "Kagome, she's... beautiful"

"I know, and now with Naraku dead, she can live a normal life."

InuYasha looked down and touched the tiny dog ears that peeked out of the soft white hair on her head. 'No, she won't be normal, she's only a part demon, but I can feel the power inside her.'

"Kagome, she's still going to have demon blood..." He hung his head. "Like me."

She took his hand and smiled. "InuYasha, your more human than you realize." She leaned against her husband and marveled at her new daughter. "Her name is Seirei, the Spirit."

**15 Years Later**

"Arggh leave me alone I'm trying to sleep." The sun shone on the face of a young hanyou.

"Your gonna have to get up sometime, your mother's making Ramen." came the reply.

The girl immediately sat up and sniffed the air. Her sensitive nose picked up the smell of instant noodles. She stood and laughed when she saw her father doing the same thing. His amber eyes were turned in the direction of the smell. She walked outside of the hut and saw her mother outside pouring hot water onto two large containers. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Wow, look who finally woke up! Good Morning Seirei! How was your time of eternal slumber?"

The boy smiled with fake sweetness and waved at her jokingly. Seirei glared at him.

"Oh it was fine Kotsuro, I was able to escape your face for a few hours."

He laughed and sat down next to her as she scarfed down the delicious Ramen. She smiled, and pushed him playfully. She had been friends with Kotsuro for a while and even though he was two years older than him, she treated him like a younger brother.

Seirei was fifteen years old, she had the appearance of a frail young maiden, but, as many of the hormone driven village boys had found out, she could definitely hold her own in a fight. Not that that didn't stop the boys from drooling, she was very pretty. Seirei had long silver hair that hung down her back loosely. Though it was the same color as her fathers hair, it was neat and straight like her mother's. On top of her head were two black dog ears that stood out against her light hair; a token of her demon heritage.

"Mmm Kagome, You made Ramen again huh?"

Seirei rolled her eyes as she watched her father sit down next to her mother and take the largest bowl of Ramen.

Her mother shook her head and laughed, "Good morning to you too InuYasha."

He turned and smiled, giving a silent apology. Then winked at Seirei and Kotsuro. "I was trying to wake up our decidedly unconscious daughter." He gave a fake groan.

Seirei ignored him and closed her eyes, she was getting that weird feeling again. A tingle ran up her spine... something was coming. Kotsuro put his hand on her shoulder.

"Seirei, what's wrong?"

She looked away, she had known Kotsuro since she was a baby, he knew her better than anyone. She looked up at him, concern creased his features. Seirei took a second to study his face. He was really starting to resemble his father. His hair was jet black and pulled back into a small ponytail with his bangs hanging over his forehead. (Sound familiar hint hint) He was pretty handsome, although his features were usually pulled into a comical grin.

"Nothing, Im fine." She shook her head. 'What is going on?'

She stood up and stretched. "I'm going to the forest." She needed some time to think and sitting in the tall branches of the sacred tree helped clear her mind.

Kotsuro stood up and followed her when he suddenly felt a hand on his back.

"Kotsuro, you were supposed to meet me by the temple to practice writing sutras."

Kotsuro turned and winced. "Oh, hi father."

A tall monk stood behind him holding a staff. (guess who)

"Miroku, let him go. You probably need more practice than him."

A woman came up behind him, she was wearing a long kimono and sported a loosely tied back ponytail.

Miroku winced, "Point taken."

Kotsuro bowed, "Thank you, mother!" He sighed, relieved.

Miroku put his hand on Sango's shoulder.(yes it is Sango duh)

"Lets go inside then honey and we can do mommy and daddy stuff."

Now it was Kotsuro's turn to wince. Miroku's hand trailed to Sango's butt. Sango turned the color of InuYasha's haori, she turned and slapped the perverted monk, hard. A large, red hand print was left on his cheek as Sango rolled her eyes and went inside.

Seirei shook her head stifling a laugh, "Miroku, when will you learn."

He winked at her, "We're married and she still won't let me."

Miroku walked inside leaving Seirei and Kotsuro by themselves. Kotsuro sighed. 'I hope I don't end up taking after my dad' Seirei suddenly shivered, she sensed a strong demon aura coming from the forest. Kotsuro tensed, feeling it a second later. Seirei followed the smell of blood, she felt strangely drawn to the strong aura. Kotsuro grabbed her.

"Kotsuro, stop, don't you sense that!" She pulled away and kept walking.

"Seirei it's an evil demonic aura, a strong one, why do you want to go towards it?"

She ignored him and started to run, Kotsuro was fast, but Seirei could outrun him easily. She had to find out what was causing this aura.

As she entered the forest a smell hit her, it definitely belonged to a demon. But, the smell didn't leave a burning sensation in her nose like the scent of an evil demon would. It gave her that same strange feeling again. She had to find out what it was.

Seirei came to a clearing, hundreds of dead animals and small demons were strewn across the ground, each were killed the same way, with a deep gash in the throat. 'What demon is capable of doing this?' She picked up the scent again and followed it to a cliff. The scent stopped there.

Seirei sighed and sat down on the edge of the cliff. 'What is this feeling I keep getting.' She felt the familiar shiver run up her spine. Suddenly the ground began to crumble under her. She jumped up and grabbed a rock jutting out from the cliff. She closed her eyes and braced for the fall as the rock loosened from the cliff, but, instead she felt a hand grab her and pull her up. She landed on the ground and looked up to find herself staring into deep, red eyes.

"Who are you!"

Seirei stood up and inspected her rescuer. He was a tall, strong looking demon. He had long black hair that was streaked with dark blue and a long black tail. She sniffed, this was the demon she had been following! Seirei looked up at his head, he had black dog ears! She reached up and touched her own ears. 'He's a dog demon too?'

"I said, WHO ARE YOU!" He unsheathed his sword and held it up to her chest.

"My name is Seirei." She narrowed her eyes, "And you are..."

"I am Ryoku," his voice was cold and tough.

He flexed his claws and slashed, cutting into Seirei's arm. She jumped back.

"You save me and them attack me?"

He grinned, "I saved you did I?"

His sword slashed the air missing Seirei by inches.

"Your really trying to kill me!"

The demon smiled evilly, "I will enjoy it."

Seirei growled and slashed the air, "Steel Blades." White lightning hit Ryoku knocking him over, he growled fiercely and stood up.

"You reek of human...I see, you're only a part demon," he snarled. "I can kill you easily."

Seirei snarled back, "I am stronger than you think,"

He swung his sword and she dodged it by inches. Seirei started to feel weak as the blood gushed from her arm. She took a moment to steady herself, Ryoku sensed her weakness. He jumped up and grabbed her arm, pinning her against the ground. He held his sword to her neck.

Seirei gulped, "Do it! Kill Me!."

Ryoku stared intently into her soft golden eyes. Both stayed there, unmoving, for what felt like an eternity. Finally Seirei felt him slowly relax his sword. He stood up and began to walk away. Seirei was stunned.

"What... why are you leaving?"

He ignored her. "You aren't worth killing."

She sat there, stunned. 'Who is he? I can feel the evil aura around him. But... why didn't he kill me.' She closed her eyes. 'Why is my heart pounding?'

Ryoku walked through the forest, staring down at the blood on his claws. 'What is this feeling? Why couldn't I kill that wench? She was easy prey.' He slumped against a tree as a knot formed in the pit of his stomach. 'What's wrong with me?'

A/N Hey there ya go the start of a new story. Please Review, I enjoys comments, correction, or complements. Your ideas make my story better. So please REVIEW!


	2. Ryoku's Conflict

Hey, Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer- Don't own stuffs

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Seirei awoke slowly as she felt a warm hand rest on her forehead.

"Mmmhh Ry-oku?"

Her vision cleared and she managed to sit up slowly.

"Kotsuro! What happened?"

She bolted to her feet as the memories flooded back to her.

"You've lost too much blood," Kotsuro sat her back down. "You have a huge slash in your shoulder! I should be asking you what happened!"

Seirei sniffed the air, the scent of the demon still lingered. She closed her eyes, she could still feel Ryoku when he pinned her to the ground. His strong scent, his deep, dark, red eyes, he had held her and pointed a sword to her neck, but... she somehow she knew he wouldn't kill her. Almost like she trusted him. The memory made her heart pound again. Seirei shook her head violently. 'Stop it! He's evil. I could smell the evil aura!" She shivered.

"Kotsuro, Im going."

"Seirei! What are you talking about!"

"I have to find that demon! He knows something."

It wasn't a lie, but that wasn't really why she had to find him.

"Seirei, wait! Your still too injured."

She kneeled down next to Kotsuro and looked deeply into his crystal blue eyes.

"Kotsuro, don't follow me, and don't tell anyone where I've gone."

He looked down. "Ok, but..." He grabbed her hand. "Be careful!"

Seirei nodded and followed the scent into the forest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ryoku bowed low. "Master, The girl, she is no ordinary hanyo."

A voice slithered from the dark shadows of the room.

"_Her blood is soiled, she has the powers of both a demon and a miko._"

Ryoku nodded 'She has such powers, but no clue how to truly harness their power.'

"_Bring her to me!_"

Ryoku nodded. "Yes master."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Seirei collapsed on the ground. She had lost a lot of blood. She fingered the bandage on her arm. 'I don't have the strength to go on much longer.'

She suddenly sat up, alert. A strong demon aura was coming, fast.

Seirei felt a hand go over her mouth and a strange smelling rag was held over her nose. The smell overpowered her, and she began to pass out as she felt herself being lifted onto a demon's back.

Seirei woke up on the floor of a cold, dark, abandoned temple. Slowly her vision began to clear, she opened her eyes and made out the tall muscular Ryoku standing over her. Seirei groaned, she felt disoriented and sick. Immediately she threw up on the hard stone floor.

"Felling sick?" Ryoku smirked, "That would be a side effect of the knock out poison."

Seirei spit out the bile that leaked into her mouth. She had a terrible headache. Painfully, she lifted her head and looked around the dark room. Suddenly she let out a gasp, a devilish looking demon was sitting in the corner of the temple. He had the base appearance of a human, but with horns, black eyes, and long spider legs jutting from his back. Seirei tried to stand but was too weak.

"_My name is Yokoshima... you have something I want._"

The demon drew a sword and sliced into Seirei's back without hesitation. She cried out in pain. The demon laughed and sent tongues of fire toward her. They scorched her skin and she cried out again. He prepared to lay the killing blow.

"Enough!" Ryoku shouted. "This is pointless, her pain will get us nowhere."

"_Brother, I am surprised, her pain is pleasure to me. You, however..._" The demon paused. "_You feel something toward_ _her, do you have remorse for this filthy half breed.?_"

Ryoku shook his head.

"_Go, take her and kill her._"

Ryoku nodded silently. He slowly picked up the unconscious Seirei and left the temple.

Ryoku set Seirei down gently on the grass of the meadow far from Yokoshima's temple. He closed his eyes tight. 'I can't do it, I cant let her die.' Gently, he placed his hands against her body and let the blue electricity from his body flow into her. But, as soon as it touched her kimono the blue streams of power flared back at him.

"Damn! Her kimono defends against my demonic powers."

He looked again at her kimono. There was only one way he could get past the barrier.

"Oh boy," He sighed and slowly removed as little of her kimono as possible. Her chest, however, lay exposed. Ryoku cringed as human desire began to invade his mind. He silenced it with his hard, demonic mind. Reluctantly, he laid his hands just under her chest and sent the electricity into her body once more. Slowly the wounds healed.

He collapsed. It took all of his energy to heal her. Ryoku slowly sat up and leaned against a tree. He put her kimono back on and involuntarily marveled at how beautiful she was, praying to whatever god was listening that she would be ok.

A/N Good Chapter I hope? Anyways you know the drill, read and review. You got the read part down now, REVIEW!


	3. Ryoku's Heart

Hey, Sorry it took so long to get the next fan fic out.

Ryoku - yeah I'll say!

Shut up! I had homework

Ry - Oh please, I saw you eating poptarts and watching TV all weekend

Oh yeah, well poptarts are good and I kinda thought about my atomic model assignment.

Seirei - by the way who did you send to get your supplies

Kotsuro - Sorry I'm late guys, I had to buy some supplies for the story

Ry - supplies?

Kotsuro- Yeah! Like wire, foam balls and a book on how to make an atomic model

Uhhmmm are you sure you got everything? Maybe you should go back for a few hours.

Ko - No way I got here as fast as I could so I wouldn't miss the fic

Sei - uh kotsuro, look down your not in the fic

Ko - Wha?

Ry - that's right you stupid monk, I'm the star!

Ko - oh really?

(The two start battling it out while I munch on poptarts and Seirei sits on the couch that's here for some reason.)

(sigh)

LDD & Sei - Boys

Disclaimer - I have 7 dollars and 84 cents, a tissue, gum, and a detention slip, is that enough to buy InuYasha?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ryoku inhaled, a sweet scent filled his nostrils. His eyes slowly opened and he sniffed again. His sense of smell was dull, for some reason, but he could still smell her. The girl, the hanyou that he had saved. Ryoku overcame his stupor and noticed Seirei lying on him. 'Oh, yeah I remember, I healed her." He tried to get up, but weakness overcame his body. 'I must have used most of my energy.' He looked down at his hands and cursed, his claws had become human nails. "Dammit! That bitch make me transform!" He willed his demon form back to him but felt his human body return as he smelled her aroma. 'Damn!'

Ryoku finally was able to stand up and he willed the change to come again. Suddenly he saw the girl stir. 'No! Change Back Change Back!' He sighed with relief as his body rippled with demonic power. His tail sprouted and hard claws grew out of his nails.

Ryoku smirked, his demon mind returned and his cold face masked his conflicting emotions perfectly as the girl began to awaken.

Seirei sat up slowly.

"What? What happened?"

She looked up at Ryoku and hatred blazed on her face.

"YOU!"

She tried to stand but fell. Ryoku kneeled down next to her.

"So, bitch, I see you still have a death wish." He smirked again, "Your so weak you aren't even worthy of killing from my master."

She growled softly but stopped as memories flooded back to her.

"I...You...That demon...he tried to kill me, I passed out."

She felt a warm spot on her chest and noticed a glowing hand print just above her belly. Seirei felt her face redden as she realized what Ryoku had done, where he had done it. She subconsciously tightened her kimono.

"You, You healed me? I don't understand?" Her anger returned, "YOU PERVERT! I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

Ryoku snarled.

"If I hadn't done that you would have died! You had a fuckin hole in your chest."

She shook her head and glared.

"Why did you save me!" she demanded.

Ryoku glared back, then at last gave in and sat down on the grass wearily.

"I don't know," he whispered.

Seirei silently studied him. His face was downcast, but she could almost feel the conflict and mixed emotions he was holding deep down. He noticed her staring and quickly his face returned to an angry smirk.

Seirei reached out and touched him gently on the arm. He snarled and pulled back like a wild animal.

"I don't need your sympathy wench!"

Ryoku stood and flexed his claws. He tried his best to appear menacing, but his heart felt like a tangled web of strange emotion. Her touch had sent electricity rushing through his body, he wanted to feel it again, he wanted to embrace her and tell her how crazy she made him feel! But...he winced as her look of sympathy turned to anger...she was the enemy, she had to die at his hands eventually.

"Look, you have to get outta here..."

Seirei grabbed him as he started to turn towards the castle.

"I'm not running away!"

Ryoku locked his eyes onto hers, she gasped as his expression intensified. He took her hand.

"Wench! if you stay, you'll die."

He sighed. 'But, why do I care so much? Why do I feel so different around her?"

Wordlessly he took her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't move, this isn't going to hurt."

He felt her relax as his energy flowed into her. She went limp and he caught her in his arms. Ryoku closed his eyes and groaned as he felt the weight of what he was doing hit his shoulders. 'My master will know about this, he will punish me. But... as long as she's ok.' He silently cursed his emotions. 'When I become a powerful demon, I will finally be rid of this weak heart and then...maybe I'll be able to kill her.'

Seirei turned and sighed in his arms. Her unconscious form felt so soft and frail. He cringed as longing shot through his mind. 'When the time comes, will I be able to kill her?'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seirei's eyes fluttered open as she felt someone back away from her. She inhaled and recognized that all too familiar scent. She was lying down on a mat, in an abandoned hut by her village, it was night, she saw a tall figure twitch in the corner of the hut.

"Ry...Ryoku?" she whispered.

It moved toward the door and she heard him whisper back.

"If you come back, I will kill you. Stay here, in the safety of your village."

His head turned upward to the starry sky.

"You won't survive if you become wanted by my master, he is not as forgiving as I am."

Seirei fell back into unconsciousness as the shadowy form disappeared into the night.

A\N

Ok seriously message me and tell me what you think. The first 3 people to message on each story will get a response in my next fic. And if I get any ?s or great comments then I'll answer or respond, I promise!


	4. Naraku's Legasy

Hey the Next fic is soooooo up!

Ry - God that took a while!

Shut up Ryoku! I had Bobbits to kill and poptarts to eat

Ko - what the hells a Bobbit?

I dunno a Hobbit named Bob?

Sei - rolls eyes that's why you're the writer, I would never have been so ingenious as to create a Hobbit named Bob

Yup :)

Ry - I'm more manly than Kotsuro

Sei - That was random

Ko - are not!

Lets go get some ice-cream Seirei, I don't really wanna watch this

Sei - me neither

Ko - I'LL SHOW U MANLY!

Ry - BRING IT ON GIRLY!

Disclaimer - Someday I will own InuYasha but that day is not today!

A/n Sorry the intro was so long

Ry - your just making it longer

A/n Doh! slaps Ryoku

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seirei slowly sat up and opened her eyes.

"What! RYOKU where? what!" The memory of the last few days slowly returned to her.

"Ryoku, he...saved me...brought me back...why?" She felt lost and confused. Who was this demon? One minute he's trying to kill her, the next saving her.

"Woah Woah Woah slow down Sei." InuYasha kneeled over his daughter.

"Kotsuro says he found you injured after you had wandered off following a demon, then you ran off again. Do you know how worried we were?" He scolded her but was really just glad she was ok.

"Father! There's a demon! Yokoshima! A spider! I..."

"A spider!" InuYasha's face turned to anger.

'Could it be? THE incarnation.'

He slid down next to Seirei.

"Sei, you need to stay here."

"What? Father?"

"Right Here! Understand!"

She nodded, still confused.

InuYasha went to go talk to Kagome.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ryoku winced as the whip lashes flew against his bare back.

"YOU LET HER GO!"

"I'm sorry master Yokoshima!" He cried out in pain as the razor sharp blades dug into his back.

"You love her!"

"No!"

"You let her go!"

"I don't love her!"

"She is the daughter of the one who destroyed our master!"

"What!"

The whips stopped briefly.

Yokoshima raised his devilish face from under the shadowed hood.

"She is the daughter of InuYasha."

Ryoku tensed. InuYasha, the man who slaughtered his master. While he had never met either his master or InuYasha the feelings of utter hatred had been born into him.

"You will kill her and her father!"

"Yes master."

"Now, rid yourself of your human filth."

Yokoshima shot bands of red light at Ryoku. Ryoku screamed at the horrible pain as it shot through his heart. It attacked his human heart. Ryoku felt the all too familiar side effects as his demon conscious gained control. He felt angry, murderous, longing for blood.

"Go, Kill the wench."

His voice became as dark and malicious as his demon heart, "Yes master."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"InuYasha, are you sure this is truly the incarnation."

"Yes, Kagome, Seirei claims that he has the mark of the spider."

Kagome nodded her head and shivered slightly.

"Yes, that must be him."

"Kagome, when we defeated Naraku, he became nothing more than a pile of smoldering demon flesh. If the demon that they say he revived from his body is truly existent, then he would need some sort of power source to keep his form."

"InuYasha, why did he take Seirei?" Kagome said with a hint of fear.

InuYasha was silent.

"You don't think that she is the power source he requires, do you?" Kagome started to panic, how could she protect her daughter from this menace?

From her hiding spot behind the hut Seirei began to shiver with fear. She had heard everything. 'So, Yokoshima needs my blood for his own life. But, what about Ryoku?' She once again felt his breath on her face and could almost see into his deep, red eyes again. 'Is he Yokoshima's servant?'

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ryoku flexed his claws. She was close, he could smell her. The girl, the one he had to kill. His human emotions had been locked away. All he felt was hatred. The girl was his target. She had to die. He inhaled the scent, and started off again through the forest to find her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Seirei raced into Kotsuro's hut.

"Kotsuro! Where's your father? I,...I gotta talk to him! "

Kotsuro just stared at her.

"Umm Sei, you ok?"

Seirei sighed and ran out back.

"Miroku!"

The monk looked up from his sutras.

"Oh hey Sei," he paused when he saw the desperate look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Seirei bit her lip and then sat down next to him.

"Miroku, please, I need you to tell me about what happened when Naraku was killed. I need to know about... about THE incarnation."

Miroku looked serious.

"Sei, why are you suddenly so interested?"

"Miroku!" Seirei was getting more and more anxious. "Miroku, I know about it. About all of it! Yokoshima is alive!"

Miroku closed his eyes in deep thought and then looked back up at Seirei.

"Your in danger Sei,"

She nodded. "I know Miroku, but I need to know why."

He sighed and finally nodded.

"Ok, look," He began telling her the story, with obvious hesitation. "When Naraku died, rumor has it that he somehow was able to incarnate two demons with the last of his power. These demons were supposed to have not only the power of Naraku, and his savage lust for blood. Yokoshima is apparently one of these demons. We didn't believe it at first because, well, the demons would be formless without..."

Miroku shook his head.

"Miroku, please tell me." Seirei pleaded.

"They would need the spilt blood of both the powerful demon, and the pure miko that killed them. They would need to kill InuYasha and Kagome."

Seirei gave him a confused look. "So, there after my parents?"

Miroku just looked at her.

"No, Sei you don't understand. They don't need your parents. They need you, your mixed blood. Without it soon, the demon won't have the power to sustain physical form."

Seirei remembered Yokoshima in the temple. 'He stayed in the shadows, and it seems like he gets Ryoku to do his work for him. I wonder, can Yokoshima even move?"

Miroku looked at Seirei seriously. "Seirei, Yokoshima isn't the only demon is he? The story speaks of another demon born from Naraku's flesh. I need you to tell me all you know."

"I...uh there was another demon." Seirei faltered. She didn't want to tell him about Ryoku. 'Why am I protecting him?' "Uhh yes, Yokoshima's servant. He was able to move and fight unlike Yokoshima. He...He looked like, like a..." She stopped, how could she describe Ryoku? He was a demon but, so different. Like there's more to him, like he had a soul, like maybe he's... "Human" Seirei whispered.

"What?"

"Uhh nothing, the demon was very powerful...and uh he...he stayed in a human form instead of reverting to his true form in battle."

Miroku stared at her hard like he was trying to understand what he knew she wasn't telling him.

"Sei, did you ever see his demon form?"

"No, I...I only saw him once. I need to go now. Thank You Miroku."

She bowed low and then turned to leave.

"Sei, you must stay close to us in the village. You must not wander off. Please heed my words, you could be in danger." Miroku warned.

Seirei nodded slowly and then walked out toward her hut.

Miroku watched her. He sighed and blew upwards at his bangs. 'If she's anything like her mother something like a warning of death isn't going to stop her."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ryoku crept toward the scent. It was close. He silently waded into the shallow water.

Seirei was bathing out in the river. She pondered what Miroku had told her as she dunked her head into the water. 'The demon's need my blood to live, then, why is it that Ryoku can move and fight without my blood. What's keeping his body alive? And...why is it that he keeps protecting me? Why do I feel so strange?' She shivered and sunk lower into the water.

**Flashback**

Ryoku stared deep into Seirei's eyes. He looked so troubled, like he was pleading with her.

"Do not return, if you do, I will have to kill you."

**End Flashback**

The girl was close. Her smell was everywhere. Ryoku silently moved in on his prey. He swam under the water stealthily, suddenly, he came upon his target. He stared at the beautiful. She was sitting there, an open target. All he had to do was strike her. He breathed in her scent. 'Wait, I know that scent, I know her.' Suddenly memories flooded back to him. He remembered holding her lifeless form, he remembered giving up all his energy to heal her body. He remembered Yokoshima's voice.

"_You love her_!"

"No! No! I can't love her!"

Ryoku doubled over. He felt emotions strike him like a hammer. His human conscious flowed into him. He heard Yokoshima again in his head. Whispering.

"_Kill her!"_

"I...I can't"

"_KILL HER!"_

"NO! Arrggggghhhh!" Ryoku fell back in pain. He felt white hot talons tearing the skin from his back and searing into his neck and chest." Yokoshima's magic shot through his body. Ryoku screamed. The pain was too much for him. He blacked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you ok?"

Ryoku awoke to find Seirei standing over his body. He was lying on the side of the river. His body was covered in open burns and wounds.

"I...Seirei?"

"What? How do you know my name?"

"You..." He tried to stand up but fell back after a shock of pain rung through his torn body.

Seirei sat down next to him and helped him lean against a tree trunk.

"Hey, you really hurt. I need to get you to my mother. She can help you."

Ryoku shifted and met her gaze slowly. 'She doesn't remember me?'

"You... You don't"

"Oh, yeah," Seirei reached up and felt her ears. "I'm a hanyou. But, don't worry, I'm not evil or anything." She offered her hand to him. He took it reluctantly and slowly stood.

"It's not that." He allowed himself to lean on her for balance. "I'm just..."

Suddenly he stooped and stared at himself in the water. He felt his insides do a somersault. The streaks in his black hair were gone. His ears were gone. He looked at his hand. His claws had become nails. He slowly brought his hand to his back. His tail was gone.

He was human.

A/n So yeah there ya go Chapter 4 woohoo!

**Ih8passwordsalot-** Thanks for reviewing and yeah I tried to make this less confusing. The symbol I used to separate time gaps doesn't show up on Fanfiction. Sorry! I hope this one was easier to read.


End file.
